


Linoleum

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's raining and two caged tigers need release.





	Linoleum

**Author's Note:**

> April 16, 2013. " from an older prompt~"

Broken dishes. The remains of take-out that hadn't actually been paid for but had been rather tasty. Dirt and debris and rain puddled where the roof no longer kept it out.

The rain was the worst, Kadaj thought. It kept them inside, frustrated and pacing.

Loz hadn't returned before the rain, but he'd at least checked in. He was dry, at least.

Kadaj frowned as he looked around the kitchen. There was a tiny nag in the back of his mind that suggested maybe he could tidy it up a little. But no, that was ridiculous. They had no time, no need, no want of anything like that.

"Kadaj--"

Kadaj turned at the sound of Yazoo's voice nearly purring his name. That meant that Yazoo wanted something. There was little else to do, Kadaj thought. He would give.

"I was just thinking about where to go next, once the rain ends," Kadaj said quickly, making his way over to Yazoo. His boots squeaked just a bit on the peeling linoleum floor.

"Where?" Yazoo asked, reaching to wind black-clad fingers into Kadaj's hair and then tug him close for a kiss. Kadaj opened his lips to his brother, not bothering with a fight for dominance. Yazoo could have him. He wanted Yazoo to have him. Yazoo seemed to know how to make him feel... Well, how to make him feel. Even if it wasn't genuine, it was there.

Kadaj just smiled when Yazoo pulled back. He'd keep his secrets. Yazoo pulled off his gloves and unzipped his pants without saying a word. If this was how they were going to pass the time, Kadaj wasn't going to complain.

He watched Yazoo for a moment, taking in the way Yazoo's hair fell over his shoulders and how Yazoo was built so willowy. But he was strong. Kadaj knew that. He reached to help Yazoo with his pants, tugging them down as he dropped to his knees.

There was no peeling, dirty linoleum once he closed his eyes and took Yazoo's half-hard cock in his mouth. No rain puddles, no remnants of take-out. Just Yazoo's fingers in his hair and soft voice telling him to suck harder and be good. No broken dishes, nothing but Yazoo and his own swelling need.

Kadaj sucked and took in as much of Yazoo's cock as he could. He pulled back and licked the tip and then splayed his fingers as Yazoo's thighs, pushing him back against the cupboards as he took Yazoo all the way back in.

He didn't need to think, just act. Yazoo urged him along. Before long, he couldn't even hear the rain but he didn't consider that it had stopped. No, there was only Yazoo and Yazoo's release, hot in his mouth and swallowed quickly as Yazoo pulled at his hair.

Green eyes were on him as Kadaj rocked back on his heels. Yazoo smiled.

No, the rain hadn't stopped. Kadaj reached for his own zipper.


End file.
